


Голос

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex in the backseat, Smut, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— О да, Дерек, ну же, — шепчет Стайлз, и этот <em>голос</em>. Этот чёртов голос — причина того, что Дерек кончает, не прикасаясь к себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос

**Author's Note:**

— Не хочешь свалить отсюда? — шепчет Стайлз. Его голос звучит чертовски _греховно_ , обволакивая собой сердце Дерека, заставляя то пропустить несколько ударов своим таким низким, таким _многообещающим_ тоном.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек, не сводя пристального взгляда со Стайлза ни на секунду. — Да, хочу.

Они на заднем сидении джипа Стайлза. Дерек находится в городе, и теперь он на месте своей сестры, а Стайлз избегает чего-то, о чём Дерек знает не очень много — только то, что это касается погибшей матери и отца-алкоголика. Руки Стайлза дрожат, порхая по челюсти Дерека. 

— Эй, эм… — хрипит Стайлз, дыша теплом прямо в губы Дерека. — У меня давно не было, так что или это продлится целую вечность, или кончится через пять секунд.

Дерек просто качает головой, изгибается дугой, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза снова, а пальцы проворно работают на лету над джинсами Стилински.

— Мне всё равно, — шепчет он, потому что ему правда всё равно. Взгляд Стайлза и _желание_ , которое слышит Дерек в низком тембре его голоса, говорят Хэйлу всё, что ему нужно знать. Как бы то ни было, это может быть не идеально, но абсолютно точно _достаточно_. 

И это так: Стайлз задыхается и извивается под Дереком, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и пытаясь напоминать себе продолжать дышать, но это практически невозможно, потому что жар отсасывающего рта Дерека так _охеренен_.

— О да, Дерек, ну же, — шепчет Стайлз, и этот _голос_. Этот чёртов голос — причина того, что Дерек кончает, не прикасаясь к себе. Дерек качает головой быстрее, поднимая глаза, чтобы видеть лицо Стайлза, его ярко-розовые щёки и губы, припухшие оттого, что он продолжает их непрерывно кусать.  
Руки Стайлза покидают волосы Дерека, сам он рвано дышит, не в состоянии подобрать слов, и в спешке предупреждает:

— Я хочу… Дерек, я сейчас кончу, я, _блять_... Дерек, _чёрт_.

Когда Дерек смотрит вверх, он видит, как одной рукой Стайлз вцепился в собственные волосы, а вторая прижата костяшками ко рту. Их глаза встречаются прямо в тот момент, когда Дерек справляется со сбитым дыханием, смотря на белые струи спермы, стекающие на живот Стайлза. И это, чтоб её, самая горячая вещь, что он когда-либо видел. И Дерек _хочет_.

Дерек стягивает свои джинсы, чтобы обхватить член рукой, и выразительно стонет, кода его пальцы обвиваются у основания. Он гладит себя несколько раз, пока Стайлз не привстаёт, чтобы помочь, но Дерек качает головой.

— Нет. Продолжай говорить, — просит он и скользит ладонью по сперме на животе Стайлза. Стайлз просто _смотрит_ , а после сыплет проклятиями и стонами, когда рука Хэйла, _вымазанная его, Стайлза, спермой_ , начинает быстро и жестко двигаться по члену, а сам Дерек пристально смотрит на Стайлза. 

— Давай, Дерек, — подгоняет Стайлз, чей голос охрип и надломлен, и, чёрт, Дерек хочет кончить так сильно, что чувствует это буквально стенками глотки. — Кончишь для меня, так? Блять, кончи _на_ меня. Я знаю, ты хочешь. Чёрт _возьми_ , твоя рука, о боже, твоя рука охеренно _грязная_ , Дерек.

Он сморит вниз, чтобы увидеть быстрый ритм руки Дерека, его язык мелькает между влажных губ перед тем, как Стайлз двигается вперед и оттесняет Дерека:

— Кончи на меня, — стонет Стайлз, смотря на Дерека тёмными, отчаянными глазами.

Всё это вместе: яркие красные губы Стайлза, похотливые потемневшие глаза — подталкивают Дерека к концу, но его _голос_ , произносящий: «Кончи мне в рот, Дерек, _давай же_ , блять», — вот что действительно _доводит_ Дерека.

Он кончает с чередой проклятий и стоном, раздающимся эхом в джипе, но Дерек не слышит ничего из этого. _Не может_. Не теперь, когда губы Стайлза вокруг его члена высасывают последние толчки семени. Дерек откидывается назад рядом с дверью, его грудь блестит от пота, поднимаясь и опадая.

Когда рот приносит больше боли, чем помогает, Дерек мягко поднимает Стайлза и позволяет руками взяться за бёдра, всё ещё липкие от пота и спермы Стайлза и его собственной. Стайлз вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки перед тем, как усесться рядом с грудью Дерека и мягко его поцеловать. И, может быть, это — сумасшествие, может быть, всё это — эндорфины, или сбой мозговой деятельности, или _голос Стайлза_ , но когда он спрашивает: «Хочешь, свалим отсюда? Поедешь со мной?», Дерек думает о своей сестре.

Мёртвой.

Он думает о том, как мало он знает о прошлом Стайлза. Думает, что, оставляя всё позади, но беря с собой Стайлза, он видит начало будущего.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Дерек, утвердительно кивая головой, как только перехватывает взгляд Стайлза. — Да.


End file.
